


Me too

by allhalechris



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Humans, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pining, Roommates, malira, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalechris/pseuds/allhalechris
Summary: A frustrated Kira can't stop having wet dreams about her roommate who enjoys pancakes and walking around naked. Dreams can come true.





	Me too

Kira wakes up breathing heavily, legs numb, fingers clawing at the sheets and clothes sticking to her sweaty skin. _Not again_.

She presses her thighs together and an accidental moan escapes her mouth from the slight friction on her crotch. This is getting ridiculous now. She keeps having these dreams, dreams she shouldn't be having, _wet dreams…about Malia._

She rubs a clammy hand over her face and pushes herself up into a sitting position, tucking her legs under her chin and sighing.

She's not sure when they started or, for that matter, if she wants them to stop. They're good dreams don't get her wrong, but it's just weird. Only because after she's showered and tried to forget the regrettably vivid memory of Malia's tongue between her thighs, she’s then reminded of it again when she steps out into the hallway to get breakfast.

They share a dorm; her and Malia. So the situation is just impractical.

“Morning,” Malia says, casually walking out of her bedroom in nothing but Kira’s old Lacrosse tee shirt; the team has had a new design sincr and Malia insisted on keeping it for nostalgic reasons and Kira hadn't minded at the time but now, now that she was having these explicit dreams about Malia in said tee shirt its just making things worse.

“Morning,” she says, a little strangled. Kira quickly clears her threat and follows Malia into the small kitchen. As usual, Malia sits at the breakfast bar and waits for Kira to make them pancakes, which she doesn't mind doing because Malia likes them so much.

“Have you got practice today?” She asks, opening up a cupboard to her left and taking out ingredients for Kira to use, her top lifts a little from the stretch and Kira can't help but catch a glimpse of Malia’s black underwear.

 _Focus_.

“Um no. Scott's going to see his Mum for the weekend.”

Malia scoffs, “Of course he is.” She swings on her chair as Kira starts baking, opening the flour and grabbing fresh milk and eggs from their fridge. She mixes it all together and Malia walks up behind her to check it's the right thickness, her eyes are lit up like a child's and Kira smiles with fondness.

“What do you want on yours today?”

Probably something random, as always.

“M&M’s. Stiles left some here last night. Big mistake.” Malia hurries to get the packet from the couch and Kira starts pouring the mix into the pan.

She's tried not having dreams about Malia, like when they have arguments about tidying up or, no actually that's _all_ they argue about. Malia never cleans up after herself. Kira tries to stay mad at her until she goes to sleep but her subconscious always betrays her; turning their argument into an excuse for make-up or angry sex. It's great. But wrong, so wrong.

“I don't know how you can eat this stuff, Mal,” She says once they're sat down. Malia has made her way through two stacks of M&M pancakes, she's got chocolate all around her mouth and Kira has to fight the urge to wipe it off with her thumb.

She attempts to eat one of the chocolate pancakes but it's too much, luckily she made a few plain ones for herself that she adds honey and lemon to. What's frustrating is that Malia can eat all these random things that are so obviously bad for her and still remain having beautiful soft, clear skin and a body to die for.

No honestly, her body is a work of art.

“Don't judge me. If it tastes good I'll put pretty much anything in my mouth.” she shrugs, sucking melted chocolate off her middle finger with a _pop_.

Great. Yet another image Kira won't be able to erase from her subconscious, not that she wants to. God, she seriously has a problem.

Kira swallows hard and collects the dishes for washing up, she tries to be mad at the fact that she knows Malia won't do it. Before she can even attempt it Malia jumps up and leaves a chocolate stained kiss of Kira’s cheek, making her cheeks flush a bright red.

“Thanks, Keeks.” she sings, smiling wide.

“Gross,” Kira says, rubbing at her cheek but it only makes her hands sticky. Malia laughs and licks her lips then disappears into the bathroom to shower.

***

“Hey, you got any underwear I can borrow?”

Kira's sitting in her room in the middle of her bed, earphones in with her music playing as loud as it'll go so she can't hear the water running from Malia’s shower. Her subconscious doesn't need another reason to betray her. Not this early in the morning.

She jumps and goes to scream but no noise comes out when she looks up to find Malia walk into her room _completely naked and wet._

“What the hell Malia?” She rips her earphones out and covers her eyes with the book she was reading.

“What?” Malia asks casually. Kira separates her fingers over her eyes enough that she can see Malia's perfect ass bounce as she walks over to Kira's draws, rummaging for clothes to borrow. Again.

“You know maybe if you did some laundry once in a while…”

“Nah,” she shrugs. “Takes too long. And besides,” She slides one leg into a pair Kira's Wonder Woman panties. He hair fall and curtains her face, little drops of water fall onto the floor and Kira watches in awe the smooth arch of Malia's back as she bends over.

She's standing now, only half naked and facing Kira who's still pretending to cover her eyes. This isn't the first time shes seen Malia naked, she doesn't seem to understand that it's not socially acceptable, or good for Kira’s mental health, if she walks around naked. In Malia's defence, this is her room too and she can do what she wants. Kira doesn't mind. Not really.

“Can I borrow that top you were wearing last night?”

“Yeah. Just put on something.”

“Don't be such a prude.” She says taking the blue sweater Kira wore to dinner last night off of the end of her bed and pulling it over her head. She untucks her hair from the sweater, spraying Kira and most of her clothes with soapy water.

“Let me guess you want to borrow some jeans too?”

“Nah,”

Finally Kira takes her hands away from her face. She shuffles in her seat as Malia climbs onto the bed to sit in front of her, pretending for a moment to be interested in what Kira's reading before furrowing her brows and abandoning interest.

“So if you're not seeing the mummy's boy today what are our plans?”

“You mean Scott?” she corrects half smiling. Malia shrugs and scoots closer to Kira. Their knees touch and Kira lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding in. “I don't know, what do you want to do?”  
Kira's nervous and she's not sure why, Malia's just staring at her, there's a small crease between her eyebrows as if she's debating something. A knot forms inside Kira's stomach. They're pretty close, if she wanted to she could lean forward and kiss Malia. It wouldn't take much, a few inches maybe. She knows she shouldn't but it would be pretty awesome.

“You're so obvious.” Malia says dryly, she seems disappointed. Kira frowns and presses the palm of her hands together to stop from shaking.

“Huh? Obvious about what?”

She can't know. No, its impossible. Kira's careful. Aside from the dreams she has no control over, when she does touch herself - which isn't that often just like the normal amount for a healthy teenage girl - she makes sure not to be too loud or accidentally moan Malia’s name. She plays music loud or does it on days Malia starts class earlier than her. She's so careful.

Or so she'd thought.

“Scott. You like him.” Malia's tone is flat and she shrugs famously. “You get all quiet when I mention him.”

“What? No I don't. I don't like Scott.”

“Sure you do. And he probably like you so what's the problem?”

“The problem is I don't like him, I mean I do but not like that I don't..”

Kira’s chest feels heavy and her heart is beating eratically. This is wrong. All wrong. She doesn't like Scott as anything more than a friend and she certainly doesn't want Malia, of all people, to think she does.

She searches for something to say, but if she gets too defensive Malia might suspect something's up and ask follow up questions that Kira really didn't want to answer.

“I don't mind.” Malia starts and something in Kira tightens. “I didn't expect you to like me back just because I liked you-

“What?”

“I said I don't mind.”

“You… like me?”

“Oh. Well, yeah. I do.” she says and Kira feels as if she's going crazy.

After all this time, all the pretending and hiding and being both disgusted and embarrassed about her feelings. After all that Malia had actually liked her back.

The tightness in her chest is replaced by something slightly less painful, she feels her cheeks flush and her skin burning up as her head spins trying to make sense of her current predicament.

Malia likes her. Has for a while it seems. And the only reason she never did anything is because she thought Kira liked Scott.

She gazes at Malia, sat in front of her, wearing her sweater and underwear, her hairs still slightly damp and the shoulders of the sweater have turned a darker blue from where her hair's been. She's beautiful and it's okay to think that now. Because Malia likes her back. It's not creepy anymore. It's...perfect. _She's_ perfect.

“You haven't said anything for a while which I'm guessing means you didn't know or you don't feel the same way. It's okay, just tell me I can't take it.”

Kira doesn't think. She just goes for it. Pulls Malia towards her by the collar of her sweater and presses their lips together.

A small, surprised noise escapes Malia's mouth but then she's kissing back, lips moving slowly over Kira’s. Kira can't think of anything she'd rather be doing. She can't think of anything. There's just Malia. Her and Malia. She moves her hand around to Malia's neck, tilting her head so she can slide her tongue passed her bottom lip. This is all the encouragement Malia needs before she's pushing Kira onto the flat of her back and climbing on top of her.

Their lips part for a moment, “We should have done this awhile ago.”

“You're telling me.” She says, finally giving in to herself. Malia's straddling her now and she can't help it, she strokes her hand slowly up and down her thighs. Just because she can and because Malia has great legs. “This is kind of embarrassing but,” Kira bites her lip, “I’ve had dreams pretty much like this for the last month.”

“Really?” Malia's eyes light up and she drags a finger from Kira's throat to the opening of her blouse. “What was I doing?”

Kira can't help blushing. It's obvious Malia’s enjoying every second of this and Kira is happy to oblige. She leans up and kisses Malia on the lips sweetly before flipping them over and looking down into her eyes with a grin.

Without thinking Kira slides her hands into Malia’s sweater and undresses her, revealing perfect swollen breasts. Malia’s eyes flutter when Kira's thumbs rub teasingly over her nipples. “This,” she starts, moaning the word a little and smirking. Her mind is moving so fast but she doesn't want to rush this, she needs to fit an entire month of wanting, of  _needing,_ into this time together. She wants Malia to know just how bad she's wanted her. These things can't be rushed.

“Keep going,” Malia says softly, arching her back a little and sliding her hand up Kira's arm.

Kira puts some of her weight on her hands and cups both of Malia’s breasts, they fit perfectly in her hands. She squeezes and massages them then ducks low and flicks her tongue over one of Malia’s nipples. Her moans are sweet and better than anything Kira’s imagination could make up. Encouraged, Kira draws wet circles around the nub before sucking a little. She leans down more and pushes Malia’s breast into her mouth, tasting her skin, letting her wet tongue cool Malia’s burning flesh.

Malia's hands are in Kira's hair and caressing her back then they're at her waist, moving her hips slowly but just enough to make Kira moan.

She gets an idea and once she thinks it she can't get it out. Switching her attention to Malia’s other breast, Kira drags her hand from Malia’s chest to her stomach before slipping it into her underwear. Malia bucks her hips and her mouth hangs open, letting out sharp breaths.

“You have dreams about me doing _this_ to you,” she says in a raspy voice and Kira nods, nibbling on her nipple still.

“And this,” Kira moves her hand in small circles repeatedly, rubbing Malia’s skin to ease her into what she wants to do. Then she moves her middle finger along Malia's clit with enough pressure to earn a slightly louder moan from Malia’s lips. It's music to her ears.

Malia’s skin is soft and she's pretty wet already so Kira doesn't have to do much work, not that she minds. Eventually Malia's hips start moving a little against Kira's fingers, she leans up and watches her, loving the control and the sight of Malia with her mouth open and eyes shut, moaning her name. It's beautiful.

Kira goes for it, slips a digit between Malia’s lips and into her entrance. She's surprised at how tight she is and hesitates, stroking back and forth for a moment before sliding in another finger at which point Malia can't be silenced.

“Oh ssshit,” she hisses, curling her toes into the mattress and clawing at the sheets.

Kira smirks, presses her tongue to the top of her lip, concentrating on making Malia feel good. She pumps her fingers inside Malia a little faster, she's opening up for her and it feels awesome. To Kira's surprise, Malia's grabs Kira’s hand and pushes her fingers deeper while thrusting  
her hips upwards.

“You look so good,” she says before realising how stupid it sounds. Malia doesn't mind. She grins, bites her lip and cups Kira's cheek and fucks herself with her fingers. It's probably the hottest thing Kira has ever seen, her hips jutting, breasts bouncing a little due to the arch of her back. Malia's mouth hangs open as her breathing hitches and hiccups. She's close and Kira wants to help. She curls her fingers inside Malia and spreads her legs further apart. There's no time to remove her underwear, Malia comes quickly, whimpering as her legs twitch and spasm out the orgasm. She holds Kira’s fingers inside her until she's finished, then her entire body loosens and she sinks into the sheets, smiling  
lazily.

  
Kira's speechless. She reaches over to the bedside table to grab some tissues but Malia stops her, pulls her down to kiss her deeply, teasing with her tongue and then flipping them over. She doesn't waste any time hooking her fingers into Kira’s underwear and sliding them down her legs.

Kira's blushing again but she can't help it.

“This okay?” Malia asks, lowering herself down Kira’s body until she's face to face with her pussy.

Kira nods eagerly and bites her bottom lips as Malia spread hers legs, slowly, caressing the insides of her thighs then lifting them up and resting them on her shoulders. Kira grabs at the sheets, bracing herself but nothing could prepare her for how amazing it feels when Malia’s tongue flicks against her clit.

“ _Oh god_ ,”

“Do I do this in your dreams too?” she teases.

Kira nods, squeezing her eyes shut as Malia's breath brushes over her skin. She relaxes, letting Malia have her way with her. Fully accepting that this will be the best thing she's ever experienced. And it is. It's perfect. Malia’s perfect. Her tongue-

“ _Oh my god!”_

Kira's normally pretty quiet but it's impossible right now. Even Malia giggles and tries to hush her but it's no use. She feels bad for the neighbouring dorms but what Malia's doing just feels so good.

Her tongue circles Kira’s clit, flicking at it over and over. Malia curves her hands around to Kira’s butt and lifts her up to get a better angle, and then her tongues inside of Kira.

At this point Kira is certain she's going to die this way. Right here. But she doesn't mind. Malia moans purposefully and moves her tongue inside Kira, tasting her. Kira tangles her fingers in Malia's soft and thick hair, tugging at it gently. Her hips jut and her toes curl and then she's coming. Malia hums and licks Kira clean and then kisses her sweetly before leaning up and smirking down at her.

“How was that?” She asks.

Kira's a little sleepy and a lot speechless but she manages a few words, “Better. The best.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lez be honest this has probably been done before but I love soft lesbians and I was horny so, enjoy ;)


End file.
